Forbidden Love in a Time of Slavery
by cristina reid
Summary: What happens when love blooms when and where it isn't supposed to? SLASH! NON-CON, Arthur and Morgana and NOT related to Uther in any way.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok here's the deal; Arthur and Morgana are NOT Uther's children. Got it? Ok, enjoy :)

chapter1

_Merlin Emrys was not one to like being in trouble, but that never stopped the trouble from finding him. Merlin was walking through the dark woods that led to his home, when he was violently struck from behind. His head bounced off the hard concrete and when he woke again he... well, lets just say that's when things took a turn for the worst._

_Two Years Later_

_Merlin held on tight to the bucket filled with water with both hands as he walked up the steps to the large castle. The sound of horse hoofs caught his attention and he turned with raised brows just in time to see a carriage stop below the steps, a cage chained to the back. Merlin's brows quickly dropped at the site._

_The doors to the castle burst open and Merlin violently flinched at the sound of heavy footsteps. A heavy hand landed on his shoulder. "It's about time." The voice of Uther Pendragon struck his ear drums. "The new addition." Uther said lower._

_Merlin's huge, sky-blue eyes trailed to his master and he forced a smile. Uther smiled back and nodded once. Merlin looked back at the cage, his smile fading. Out of the cage, a blond man was pulled, his hands bound with chains, the same with his ankles. He struggled with the two men holding him, but his struggle was quickly overthrown by a kick to the behind, which made him fall on his hands and knees._

_Uther hummed then suddenly pushed Merlin until he was turned to face the doors to the castle. "Get inside."_

_Merlin gulped thickly and bowed, he eyed the blond in chains once more before running inside to find his best friend to tell about the new arrival._

Present Day

Merlin was kneeling on the floor, smiling to himself as he scrubbed the stone with the prickly brush. The day he met Arthur was the day Merlin finally believed that loved existed.

"Merlin?"

The boy's eyes trailed up to see Morgana. He met the woman the first day he came to work for his master; Morgana had been a slave way before Merlin and Arthur.

Morgana bit her bottom lip and waved Merlin over to where she stood peeking inside the throne room, then to where Uther was talking to some guests from another town; For some reason unknown to Merlin, Uther always kept him close while the other slaves were free to walk around the castle. Merlin bit his bottom lip then looked back at Morgana, who was still waving over. Merlin smiled sadly and shook his head then pointed towards where Uther was sitting and could see his every move.

Morgana sighed annoyed, then looked to where a servant was walking inside the throne room and suddenly pulled a tray with drinks he was holding. Morgana smiled then walked inside the throne room. Now that Merlin got a perfect view of Morgana, he could see that she was wearing a no sleeve, white dress, with one red flower at the bottom, which only reached just above her ankles. The woman looked more beautiful than ever: which was probably one of the reasons Uther kept her as his slave too. As she walked past Merlin, Merlin could the small white flats on the woman's tiny feet.

The woman walked over to Uther and bowed down to her knees. "My Lord." She raised the tray up for Uther to grab.

"Ah, Morgana." Uther grabbed the tray and lay it on the table, a small smile on his face then grabbed Morgana's hand and lifted her back to her feet. The man kissed the woman's hand. "Sir Glade, this is the lovely Morgana; The most beautiful creäture next to Merlin over there." He looked towards Merlin who was eyeing him. "They are at the top of my list here at Camelot."

The man closest to Uther, Sir Glade smiled and eyed Morgana's hourglass frame up and down. "She is _very_ lovely." He looked back at Uther with a gleam in his eye. "Wherever do you find such treasures?"

Uther shrugged then kissed Morgana's hand again. "I was just lucky enough to find this one while hunting through the forest."

Morgana forced a sarcastic smile before nodding. "Excuse me, my Lord, but I need to get back to the pastries, I wouldn't want them to burn." She quickly pulled her hand away then turned.

Merlin tried to hold in a laugh when he saw Morgana's smile fade and she rolled her eyes annoyed. When she reached him, Morgana kneeled down and spoke loud for everyone in the throne room could hear. "Oh! I'm so sorry, Merlin. I didn't mean to step on your hand."

Merlin frowned. "...W-what?"

Morgana kneeled down and eyed him suspiciously. "Here, let me check your hand." She grabbed the boy's hand and turned it in hers until it was face down.

"You're fine." Morgana, just as quickly stood up and quickly left the throne room.

Merlin stared down at the folded piece of paper in his hand, on the front was one letter; A

Merlin suddenly blushed and bit his bottom lip with a small smile while looking at the bubble-soaked floor.

The sound of Uther laughing loudly cut him from his thoughts, and Merlin quickly folded the paper smaller and stuck in the hem of his pants. He grabbed the scrub brush and started scrubbing again when Uther walked passed him. The man walked out of the throne room and pointed while speaking to Sir Glade. Merlin turned around with the brush in his hand and quickly pulled the note out, unfolded it and read the one line;

Meet me in the armory.

Merlin smiled wider and got to his feet, then lifted the dirty bucket of water and literally almost ran out of the throne room.

"I'm finished." He said as he bowed once to his master. He turned to leave but hissed in pain when his arm was roughly grabbed and he was forced to face Uther. Merlin gulped at the sudden needy look in his master's eyes.

"I want you in my chambers in an hour." Uther let go and watched as Merlin nodded like the good pet he was. He could see the scared look in Merlin's eyes, and it excited Uther. No matter how scared the boy was, it didn't matter that he knew what Uther wanted, Merlin always came to him. What excited Uther even more was the fact that Merlin always begged and pleaded, knowing it was hopeless.

Merlin turned and walked away, and Uther watched the thin frame, and it made his hungry cock twitch with more hunger. "Merlin! Make it a half hour!" He called out.

Sir Glade chuckled. "It seems I was right."

Uther blinked then turned to the good knight. "About?"

The other man's eyes trailed to Merlin's disappearing frame and walked closer to Uther. "You do treasure some more than others."

Uther shook his head. "No. Just him."

Sir Glade's smile slowly faded and he shook his head confused.

Uther licked his lips. "Do you realize how many kings tried to get their hands on him. But it was I who ruled them over." He said proudly.

Sir Glade looked at the now empty spot even more confused. "There were kings...fighting for this boy?"

Uther smirked. "I can be very _persuasive_, if I do say so myself."

The two men laughed.

XOXOXOXO

Merlin didn't waist any time when he reached the armory; He pushed the door open. He put the bucket on the floor. "Ar-" He squeaked when he was turned and lips met his. Merlin quickly reacted and moved his lips just as hungry as the ones on his own. The loud smooching sounding throughout the room.

Merlin laughed when he was pushed back then yelped when his back hit the table, making some helmets fall on the floor. He pulled his lips away and stared wide-eyed and frozen.

The royal-blue eyes in front of him only smiled down at the armor on the floor before looking back at Merlin's sky-blue eyes. "I missed you."

Merlin smiled breathy."Arthur,do you want someone to find us? You must keep quiet." He whispered hushed.

The blond only shook his head."I don't care. Let them see what we have." He leaned in for another kiss, but Merlin brought his fingers to the blond's lips.

Merlin's smile slowly faded. He gulped nervously, tears starting to form in her blue orbs. "We can't. I'm busy right now." He said hurtful.

Arthur laughed again."That's never stopped us before." He leaned in for another kiss, but again Merlin stopped 's smile slowly faded. "What is it?"

Merlin pulled away and walked towards the other end of the room. "Uther's called for me."

Arthur's smile faded all the way now. "Again." He said, not sounding surprised.

Merlin shook his head. "I must go, Arthur. You know what happened the last time I disobeyed him."

Arthur nodded sadly. "I understand. You do what you need to survive."

Merlin nodded back then walked over and entwined their fingers. "I will be back for you. We can meet at the lake tonight."

Arthur nodded again. "I'll be waiting for you."

Merlin smiled gave his love a gentle kiss. "You are the one for me. My prince." He added after a short second.

Arthur smiled sadly, his own eyes tearing. "Were I the prince, you would were the crown and sit next to me on the throne. And Uther would be digging his way out of a well with no hope."

Merlin smiled back and hummed. "I have to go, sweet." He whispered, before grabbing the bucket of dirty water and walking towards the door.

Arthur brows narrowed. "Merlin?"

The boy turned to see Arthur walking over. Arthur rubbed a thumb across Merlin's bottom lip then kiss his forehead. "One day, I will be prince, and you will be sitting next to me on the throne. I will make Uther pay for the hurt he has caused you all these years."

Merlin hummed. "That sounds amazing." He whispered back.

Review Please :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Keep em' coming please?

chapter2

Merlin's hand trembled as he pushed the king's chamber door open. The boy gulped loudly and took four small steps inside the chambers before a gasped escaped his mouth when he spun around and lips started placing wet hot kisses all over his mouth and chin. His face contorted to one of disgust and Merlin forced his head to the left.

"Wait..." Again wet hungry lips smash against his and Merlin forced his face to the right. "Your majesty..." He whimpered and winced when he was forced against the table and the edge bit into his side. "Your majesty, perhaps you'd like to do...something else...?"

Uther only kept his lips moving over the boy's luscious thin body. "You always...insist on that..." The man grabbed the boy's leg and pulled it over his waist, then he pulled away an inch his Merlin could feel the man's hot breath on his face. "And I always decline. Why is that you think?" Uther taunted before bringing his lips close again.

Merlin quickly brought his soft fingers to the kings lips. Uther pulled away with a dangerous look on his face. Merlin gasped again when Uther grabbed his wrist harshly.

"Don't ever do that again." The king snarled.

Merlin shook his head desperately. "Forgive me. I just..." He was caught off by lips on his once again. And again Merlin tried shaking to the side. It took a few good fighting but he pulled backwards instead. "I just figured his majesty would want to talk!" He said quickly.

Uther froze with an unreadable expression on his face.

Merlin gulped loudly. "...Surely you have...issues...you'd like to discuss, but can't." He held his breath. "No one knows his majesty better than I do. I know you trust no body." He said lower than looked down at his leg which Uther suddenly let go off.

What Merlin didn't expect was for the sudden laughter that flew through the chambers. He looked back up to see the king with his hand at his mouth and shaking his head. "Of all the years I have known you, boy, you have never tried this one." He laughed louder.

Merlin stared scared and breathing heavy. Had the king lost it? This scared Merlin even more.

"Oh, boy, you have gotten me exhausted." The king took deep breaths.

Merlin gulped nervously again then slightly bowed. "I'll...leave you to rest then..." He slowly turned and quickly made his way towards the door. Just when he touch the stone door, Merlin was spun around again. This time met with a dark-eyed Uther.

"Doesn't mean I'm going to let you get away."

Merlin yelped when he was pushed on the floor, he looked up to see Uther peeling off his shirt.

XOXOXOXO

Arthur quickly and cautiously walked through the dark woods. He knew exactly where he was going. He and Merlin have snuck out too many times to meet each other, and they always met at the same place. Arthur stopped when he saw no more trees and instead was met with a lake of open water and grass. The beautiful site wasn't what caught his attention though, it was the site in the water.

Merlin. He was already naked and running the tips of his fingers over the surface of the water. Arthur smiled and quickly made his way over, peeling off his clothes on the way. When he reached the lake, Arthur was completely naked and he dropped his clothes next to Merlin's on his way in the water.

Arthur smiled. "Mind if I join?"

Merlin turned to face him and Arthur's smile slowly faded. He made his way over quicker and grabbed his love's face with both hands.

"What happened this time?" He whispered as he studied the bruised cheek on the pale face. His eyes trailed down the rest of Merlin's chest where more bruises showed.

Merlin gulped dryly and eyed all around the blond's face. "I fought back." He said low.

Arthur exhaled exasperated. "Again?"

Merlin blinked sadly and nodded. "You don't know what it's like! I have to!"

"Merlin, he gets what he wants anyway." Arthur said sadly. He shook his head in slight confusion. "Why risk it? When at any moment he could lose it and hurt you even more."

Merlin shook his head and looked down.

"Merlin?" Arthur brought his finger under the younger man's chin.

The blue eyes looked back up to meet the royal blue.

"I can't live worrying that every time you go to him he will lose his anger even further." He exhaled then spoke in a lower voice. "And I won't be able to see you again."

Merlin forced a small smile but couldn't hold it, the smile just as quickly disappeared. "I don't have a choice. I won't let him fully have me." He reached out placing his hand to Arthur's chest. "He can have my body but not my heart." The smile reappeared on his lips. "That's for you." He whispered.

Arthur smiled back then leaned down and kissed the bruise on Merlin's cheek before sliding his mouth across the soft face and placing his lips to the pale-pinks.

Review Please :)


End file.
